les larmes de ma mère
by Oceanna
Summary: Les vacances de Noël commencent à Poudlard. Rose, 7 année, attends, seule le Poudlard Express, ruminant le fait qu'elle ne veut pas revenir chez elle et qu'elle semble bien être la seule. Est-ce si sûr ?


A/N : bonjour ! Voilà la version des larmes de ma mère, revue et surtout corrigée...

Merci à Jindri pour m'avair laissé une review encourageante, et merci à vous lecteurs qui prenez la peine de me lire (et peut-être de me laisser un message après ? Ce serait très généreux de votre part, mais franchement, c'est à vous de voir. Je ne peux vous obliger à rien, de toute façon)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les larmes de ma mère**

_(narration assurée par Rose Weasley)_

.

Connaissez-vous ce sentiment qui vous prend au ventre quand vous agissez pour les autres en sachant pertinemment que ce n'est pas pour votre bien ? Je suis, en ce moment même, en train de l'expérimenter, et je vous assure qu'il n'est pas agréable du tout. La seule chose qui me permet de le supporter, c'est que je sais pertinemment que ce sera mille fois pire de rester en tête à tête avec mes remords. Entre deux maux, il vaut mieux choisir le moins pire, je crois, même si je ne suis pas certaine de déterminer à quel degré rentrer chez moi pour Noël plutôt que de le passer à Poudlard avec des amis en train de se demander ce qui se passe à la maison est moins douloureux.

Pourtant, vous devez vous demander ce qui m'arrive pour que ces deux perspectives me semblent si peu agréable.

C'est normal.

Je devrais peut-être me confier à vous tout de suite, me lamenter sur mon sort et lâcher ce qui me noue le ventre si fort. Peut-être me sentirai-je un peu mieux, armée de votre soutien implicite, peut-être de vos conseils avisés, une fois que tout cela sera terminé.

Ne rêvons pas.

Il est parfaitement humain de souhaiter une oreille attentive. D'espérer que cette oreille vous sortira une réponse miracle à vos tourments et que vous lui disiez au revoir totalement rassérénée et confiante envers l'avenir. Bon, si l'on oublie qu'une oreille seule ne peut pas parler ou encore moins réfléchir, et qu'il s'agit d'une synecdoque, assez courante au demeurant, pour désigner une personne assez bienveillante pour vous écouter, vous et vos malheurs, ce n'est généralement pas le cas. Cette personne, malheureusement n'aura vraisemblablement pas assez de recul pour vous donner de vrai conseil et la sympathie qu'elle exprimera ne vous aidera pas beaucoup.

Je m'arrête ici avant de vous effrayer.

Le fait est que je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi et que cet humour étrange qui, dit-on, est le fait de ma mère et des livres moldus que j'ai découvert dans sa bibliothèque que j'ai toujours aimé feuilleter, bref, cet humour étrange est le moyen qui arrive à me distraire de ma gorge qui se serre et de l'angoisse qui rend mes paumes moites.

La raison de tout cela ? Elle peut se résumer en quelques mots, je crois.

Les larmes de ma mère.

Oui, c'est tout. Les larmes de ma mère. Avant les dernières vacances, je ne l'ai jamais vue pleurer. Émue, parfois, les larmes aux yeux, oui. Mais pleurer ? Non, jamais. Jamais je n'ai vu son dos si fragile secoué de sanglots qu'elle tentait d'étouffer entre ses mains, son visage crispé dans cette grimace grotesque de chagrin. Jamais je n'ai vu ses yeux se plisser, ses mains tremblantes contre sa bouche, et ses larmes...

Je ne savais pas, avant, que j'étais toujours une enfant.

Ces larmes m'ont hantée depuis. J'ai des insomnies trop souvent et je n'ose pas aller à l'infirmerie demander une potion de sommeil, stupide orgueil. Ce n'est rien devant les larmes de ma mère.

Maman qui nous houspille chaque rentrée pour que nous travaillions bien, Maman qui s'énerve parfois un peu trop vite et qui prend son ton autoritaire quand nous ne faisons pas ce qu'elle veut, Maman qui a cette voix doctorale quand elle veut nous expliquer son travail au ministère...

Maman qui n'arrive presque jamais à faire la cuisine à la moldu, même si elle le tente parfois quand nous allons chez Papi et Mamie et qu'on ne doit pas trop utiliser de magie là-bas.

Maman qui se souvient toujours de tout ce qu'on lui a confié et qui prend le temps de m'écouter le soir, assise sur le bord de mon lit, quand j'ai envie de lui parler. Maman avec qui je discute de ce que j'ai lu et qui trouve toujours les ouvrages que je cherche et les dépose sur ma table de chevet.

Maman qui m'a offert un pendantif d'aigue-marine le jour de ma majorité parce que j'avais dis un jour que j'aimais cette couleur. Maman qui m'autorise, comme Hugo à prendre notre déjeuner au lit quand nous sommes malades et qui nous l'apporte elle-même, Maman qui nous embrasse toujours quand nous lui offrons des cadeaux, même quand des années plus tard, ils vous paraissent affreusement laids et ridicules quand vous les voyez sur le buffet. Elle, elle les aime quand même. Parce que c'est nous qui les avons fait...

Maman peut donc pleurer.

Mais vous vous demandez, remplis de cette curiosité à la limite de l'indécence, ce qui est arrivé pour que ma mère pleure. Oh, je ne vous en veux pas.

Pour ne pas m'attarder sur ce sujet, disons de manière concise que l'union entre ma mère et mon père, être sympathique et généreux au demeurant, mais tout de même enfermé dans son petit monde bien ordonné et qui peut manquer parfois d'un tact nécessaire aux relations humaines, n'était pas faite pour durer plus de vingt-cinq ans.

Ils ont bien tenté, pourtant, et Hugo et moi sommes arrivés sur cette bonne vieille Angleterre, enfants chéris de ce couple, qui semblait à tous destiné à couler des jours paisibles ensemble après la guerre. Par chance, je crois encore que ni Maman, ni Papa ne regrettent notre venue au monde. Ce serait la cerise confite sur l'énorme pièce montée déjà enrobée de chantilly, merci bien. Je hais les cerises confites.

Mais voilà, en plus de tous leurs accrochages quotidiens ou pas, qui dégénèrent de temps à autres en bataille de mots, il se trouve en plus que Mamie Molly trouve depuis déjà longtemps que Maman devrait arrêter de travailler pour pouvoir s'occuper de nous, comme elle ou Tatie Ginny l'avait fait auparavant. Et Maman a beau dire qu'elle n'envisage pas de devenir femme au foyer, qu'elle se plaît à son boulot au ministère et qu'elle a son temps pour s'occuper de nous quand nous revenons de Poudlard, Mamie Molly n'arrête pas. Papa restait silencieux, la plupart du temps. Il écoutait Maman qui s'en plaignait parfois quand nous rentrions, l'approuvait sans l'écouter. Là, aux dernières vacances, il a dit qu'il pensait comme Molly, qu'il se sentirait mieux si elle arrêtait de travailler, qu'ils étaient assez riches pour qu'elle reste à la maison, qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir honte d'agir comme un femme normale... Évidemment, Maman s'est mise en colère une fois de plus. Le ton a monté, et si les insultes ont été retenues, j'entendais tout de ma chambre. Je suis allée chez Hugo, qui s'était renfermé sur sa musique, assourdissante, qui n'arrivait pourtant pas à cacher tous les mots, et les objets qui valsaient dans le salon. On a rien dit, on s'est contenté d'écouter la musique qui nous anesthésiait les oreilles, des vieux groupes moldus de Tonton George, du havy métal, je crois, je ne sais pas trop.

Quand on a rien entendu au-dessus des cris du chanteur, j'ai osé sortir de ma chambre. J'ai entendu une porte claquer, et puis rien. La peur à la gorge, j'ai descendu les escaliers, trop curieuse pour mon propre bien, avec cette tentation morbide d'aller voir les dégâts.

Maman était encore au salon, elle ne m'a pas vue. J'ai vu ses larmes. Je me suis enfuie dans ma chambre, mais je n'ai pas réussi à pleurer.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que leurs colères atteignaient un tel sommet, mais c'était la première fois que ma mère pleurait. Le lendemain, elle nous a accompagnée sans Ron à la gare, ne nous a rien dit mais je voyais bien qu'elle était malheureuse, et depuis, je n'ai pas osé écrire pour demander des nouvelles.

J'ai trop peur des réponses.

* * *

Je ne vous parlerai pas de Papa. Comprenez-moi, c'est mon père, et je n'ai pas envie de casser du sucre sur son dos. Je l'aime bien, Papa, mais juste quand je ne le vois pas très souvent.

Mais voilà, avec les vacances de Noël, je ne pouvais pas laisser Hugo et Maman seuls. Je veux dire, comment aurais-je pu ? Si il y avait encore une dispute... Si Maman pleurait encore... Je ne pouvais pas les laisser seul encore une fois, non ? J'ai beau avoir atterri au milieu des Serdaigles, je dois bien avoir, quelque part, ce courage de Gryffondor, non ?

La réponse vous semblera évidente si je vous avoue que je m'attarde sur le quai tandis que les autres élèves montent dans le Poudlard Express, les joues roses à l'idée du Noël qui les attend. Je les suis, finalement, en traînant des pieds. Et je me retrouve, je ne sais comment, derrière une chevelure blond platine, que je ne connais que de vue. Malefoy. Lui aussi traîne sa valise comme un fardeau, et je compatis un instant, sans le connaître, à ce qu'il ressent. Même si ce n'est peut-être qu'un souhait pieu. Même si je suis en train de m'imaginer qu'il ressent ce que je ressens sans aucune raison valable.

Quoique. Son grommellement '_stupides vacances_' me semble bien coller avec mes sentiments, plein de rage retenue face à l'inévitable. J'ai un sourire amer.

"Cela a le mérite de résumer toute la situation, j'approuve."

Étrange manière de commencer la conversation avec quelqu'un à qui l'on n'a jamais adressé un mot. Il se retourne, contemple ma chevelure rousse estampillée Weasley avec méfiance, mais a lui aussi un demi-sourire.

"Malheureusement, la concision de la formule n'a aucune incidence sur la longueur des vacances."

Je lui lance un regard stupéfait : non seulement il continue la conversation, mais il semble parler la même langue que moi à mes heures de tristesse loufoque.

"Aucune formule ne peut y arriver non plus, je confirme en le suivant dans les coursives. J'ai cherché partout, même dans la réserve.

-Moi aussi. Le paradoxe temporel est trop important.

-Même un retourneur de temps ne pourra pas nous empêcher d'y aller.

-Exact. Dans tous les cas, nous sommes obligés de survivre à ces vacances."

J'ai un rire court, ironique. Il rentre dans un compartiment encore vide, et je le suis sur une impulsion. Vous devinez juste en songeant que ce n'est pas qu'à cause de notre conversation ou de sa plastique. Depuis les larmes de ma mère, quelles habitudes familiales ont encore une importance ? J'ai soudain envie de m'amuser à jouer les rebelles, comme dans ces clichés d'adolescents, qui font s'arracher les cheveux à leurs parents. Il m'observe m'asseoir du coin de l'œil.

"Même si j'ai bien le regret de devoir affirmer que nos chances de survie viennent de chuter dramatiquement si nos familles nous trouvent ici, déclare-t-il.

-Cela fera la première page de la gazette. Deux adolescent tués par leur familles, sur l'assomption d'un voyage fait ensemble à bord du Poudlard Express. La nouvelle histoire de Roméo et Juliette, pour sorcières romantiques.

-Et tous nos amis se demanderont quels efforts nous avons du faire pour échapper à leurs yeux inquisiteurs pour vivre notre amour interdit, rajoute-t-il. Il y aura obligatoirement des roses rouges et blanches sur nos cercueils, et une bonne âme pour proposer de nous enterrer côte à côte...

-...Et elle se fera elle aussi étriper par nos parents en furie...

-... Qui se retrouveront pour la première fois en train de se battre pour la même cause."

Nous éclatons de rire, même si ce n'est absolument pas drôle. Et puis le silence retombe. Il regarde par la vitre, l'air absent. Je reprends, peu encline à me souvenir encore et encore des larmes de ma mère et de ce qui m'attend là-bas, du mot divorce qui risque de planer dans l'atmosphère... Oui, même si c'est presque une ignominie chez les sorciers.

"Et qu'est ce qui t'attend chez toi, je reprends, pour te mettre dans un tel état d'enthousiasme ?"

Il sursaute, et me fixe de ses yeux gris. Je pense d'abord qu'il ne voudra pas me répondre, que nous sommes trop inconnus pour qu'il me dise ce qui se passe chez lui. Que nos vieilles habitude d'enfants, parce que les enfants suivent toujours leurs parents dans ce qu'ils font, nous sépare encore. Je le regarde, et je pense distraitement que ses yeux gris sont presque bleus et que c'est la première fois que je vois cette nuance, qu'elle est belle. Le contraste exact qu'il y a entre des nuages noirs d'orages et le ciel bleu...

"Le silence, répond-il finalement. Mon père qui ne parle que de son travail à Gringotts, de chiffres, de chiffres et encore de chiffres. Ma mère qui s'enfuit quand elle le peut prendre le thé chez ses amies, ou qui l'approuve sans l'écouter. Et puis moi au milieu, présent parce que je suis leur fils, donc je dois fêter Noël avec eux. Et toi ?"

Je soupire.

"Une dispute de trop entre mes parents. Je ne peux pas laisser Hugo revenir tout seul, et puis Maman aura peut-être besoin de moi..."

Il me regarde, sans rien dire. J'inspire un grand coup, mais ma gorge reste nouée.

"Elle a pleuré la dernière fois."

Ma voix se brise. Mes yeux sont soudain humides, je vais pleurer moi aussi, quoi que je tente pour endiguer l'émotion qui me submerge. Je les essuie furieusement.

"Désolée, je balbutie. C'est idiot de pleurer maintenant..."

Il me regarde sans rien faire d'abord, presque étonné de mes larmes, puis il se rapproche et tapote maladroitement mon épaule à bout de bras.

"Ce n'est pas idiot, répond-il. C'est mieux que ne pas pleurer du tout. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu inondais le compartiment.

-Je vais tenter de m'arrêter avant, je prononce entre mes larmes avec un pauvre sourire. Il y a assez d'une seule chute du Niagara.

-Exact. Et puis, ce serait dommage de devenir un coin à touriste à cause de ça.

-Une perte pour l'humanité."

Je ris, un pauvre son tremblotant. Il semble soulagé et me tend un mouchoir.

"Merci, je murmure. Je suis désolée, vraiment, je ne voulais pas pl..."

Il me coupe.

"Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les larmes, c'est tout."

Je hoche la tête, mais l'émotion revient et l'eau déborde de mes yeux. Je les éponge avec colère, je ne veux pas le gêner. Il se rapproche un peu et recommence ce tapotement sur mon épaule.

"Idiote, grommelle-t-il. Il ne faut pas pleurer devant moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire avec mes dix doigts. Pas que je trouve tes larmes ridicules ou n'importe quoi, hein, mais c'est juste que je suis pas doué avec... Qu'est ce je suis censé dire ? Que tout va s'arranger, même si c'est un mensonge ? Que je te comprends ? Même si c'est sans doute vrai, ça ne t'avancera guère... Faire l'imbécile ? Ce serait de mauvais goût."

Je ris entre mes larmes.

"Et même si ça pourrait marcher, continue-t-il, je ne sais pas faire l'idiot, alors bon. Quant aux promesses du genre, tu peux te confier à moi quand tu veux, c'est du pipeau. Tu n'oseras jamais revenir. Et puis, franchement, pourquoi tu reviendrais ? Je suis dans un état aussi désespéré que le tien, alors à part se soutenir mutuellement dans nos angoisses existentielles et les cultiver comme d'autres les bégonias, ce qui ne me tente guère, je suis assez démuni, tu vois. Enfin, le but du petit discours, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas que tu pleures devant moi, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je règle tes soucis d'un coup de baguette magique. Sinon, je l'aurai déjà fait pour moi, je te jure."

L'émotion ne part pas, mais mes larmes se calment. Je grimace en sentant que je ne retrouverait pas ma sérénité avant longtemps, mais en croisant le regard de mon interlocuteur, je tente une sorte de sourire.

"Ça ira. Je risque de ressembler à une source intermittente le long du trajet, mais ça ira.

-Bel emplois du futur, remarque-t-il l'air de rien.

-On fait avec ce qu'on peut, je réponds en haussant les épaules. Vivement la rentrée."

Il a un petit sourire.

Je ne vais pas vous raconter la suite du trajet, il n'y a pas grand chose de plus à dire. Nous ne ressentons pas le besoin de parler plus, mais il reste assis à côté de moi, et nos corps se frôlent parfois, nous surprenant tous les deux. Nos regards aussi se frôlent, se croisent et se fuient. Les rares mots que nous échangeons sont toujours ironiques, dans ce jargon de littérateurs qui nous appartient à tous les deux. J'oublie mon angoisse peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que nous sentions le train freiner. Je le vois se tendre soudain, comme moi, et nos vie reviennent à la surface. Le regard que nous échangeons est presque affolé, mais il s'adoucit.

"On dirait que l'arrivée est proche, j'annonce maladroitement. C'était vraiment... bien... de rencontrer."

Il hoche la tête.

"Heureusement, nous avions une raison de ne pas nous être abordés avant.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est plus glorieux, je rétorque. À Dix-sept ans, on est majeur, donc on est censé avoir du recul sur ce que nos parents nous on inculqué. Non ? Je veux bien que ce ne soit que du jargon administratif pour faciliter le travail des juges, mais quand même.

-Au moins, nous nous en sommes rendu compte aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas entièrement de notre faute. Mon père a une réputation à faire pâlir les gobelins avec qui il travaille, alors ce n'est même pas qu'un truc de Montaigue et Capulet... Et puis ces vacances auront eu un aspect positif. Avec les cadeaux de Noël, on aura deux raison de ne pas les haïr entièrement.

-Exact. La flamme d'une bougie ne peut briller que dans l'obscurité."

Il rit, hésite. Je n'ai pas envie de lui dire au revoir, mais nous savons trop bien qu'il faut que ce moment finisse. Mon imagination s'insurge. Et je me sens frustrée que cette rencontre surréaliste doivent se terminer sur l'absurdité d'un train qui a décidé, contre nos avis, de s'arrêter devant un quai surpeuplé. À la couleur de ses yeux, je devine qu'il pense la même chose. Je soupire, et refuse de penser plus avant : il faut que j'aille retrouve Maman et Hugo et peut-être Papa. Il a du venir, puisque Harry doit venir aussi chercher sa famille. Il faut que j'aille fêter Noël, et que je fasse attention à Hugo. Trouver un moyen, peut-être d'éviter d'entendre trop de disputes... Je murmure une dernière fois ce qui est en passe de devenir la phrase philosophique du jour :

"Je ne veux pas rentrer..."

Pourtant, je suis déjà en train de m'éloigner. Vous parliez du poids du devoir ? Il est devant vos yeux éblouis !

"W... Rose ?"

Je me retourne vers Scorpius, qui me distrait de mes pensées amèrement ironiques. Il a un sourire en coin, un éclat presque dangereux dans ses yeux, un grain de folie.

"On fugue ?, propose-t-il. Après les fêtes..."

Je le regarde, et je souris sans répondre.

* * *

Les fêtes sont passées avec la lenteur épuisante des escargots. Maman n'a pas pleuré, mais elle n'adresse presque jamais la parole à Papa. Elle a prétexté qu'elle avait mal à la tête pour ne pas venir chez Mamie Molly pour le réveillon. Mamie, qui devient un peu vieille, m'a pris à part pour m'expliquer qu'elle avait parlé de divorce et enchaîner pour m'expliquer que cela ne se faisait pas, pas chez les Weasley, pas chez les sorciers... Je me suis appliquée à l'écouter le moins possible. C'était difficile.

Le soir du premier janvier, quand on est revenu avec Papa, ils se sont encore disputé. J'ai cru entendre des mots comme 'tromper'. Alors j'ai pris ma plume et j'ai griffonné sur un bout de parchemin :

_'Chiche ?'_

Et je l'ai envoyé à Scorpius.

Mon hibou est revenu avec un rendez-vous. Alors j'ai pris ma baguette, mon écharpe, un sac où j'ai empilé trois vêtements, des livres, mes économies. J'ai attaché mon pendentif d'aigue-marine qui s'est niché contre mon cœur.

Il m'attendait quelque part dans l'allée des Embrumes. Il m'a fait son sourire en coin, et je n'ai pas hésité avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

Nous sommes quand même trop raisonnables pour ne pas revenir à Poudlard pour la rentrée.


End file.
